Como en los viejos tiempos
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Dos mujeres reviviendo un día como otro el viejo amor del ayer Kotori Mom x Maki Mom


Era un día común en la escuela Otonokizaka donde la directora Minami Sagi estaba en un patio de la escuela mientras sonreía muy tiernamente cuando al frente suyo estaba una mujer pelirroja de esbelto cuerpo, la pobre Nishikino Akari hacía una pose de gatita mientras unas pequeñas orejas de neko le hacían juego con su cabello pero sus ojos morados relucían más brillantes que nunca.

La pobre medico estaba sonrojada y algo quieta manteniendo esa pose, con una voz temblorosa exclamó

-M-Minami-san… ¡Dulce o truco!- La mujer medico abrió los ojos mientras se incorporó de pie frente a su vieja senpai de antaño como su amante en las sombras- Sagi-chan, ¿Te asusté?

La peligris mayor miraba a su vieja amiga con esa sonrisa sincera, si esa misma sonrisa que heredó su pequeña Kotori. Se rió un poco pero en tono bajo como sutil ya que no quería herir sus emociones

-Sí Nishikino-san, me asustaste pero… Eres tan linda que lo hiciste- La pelirroja en menos de nada se quedó con la cara roja frente a ese cumplido, no ha cambiado siempre Minami encontraba el modo para hacerla sentir muy tímida

-Ah por cierto Akari-chan, ¡Qué orejas inusuales para ti!

-Es culpa de Yazawa-san, perdón, Sakura-san

-¿Sakura la bromista de tercer año?

-Sí, ella me dijo que solo tenía que asustarte mientras usaría esto- Le mostró las orejas parecidas a las de un gato de color rojo oscuro cosa que al menos hizo una felicidad breve en el corazón de la directora, unos recuerdos de escuela invadían su mente cuando eran tres amigas o cuando se peleaba con la madre de Nico por el corazón de la tímida kouhai.

-Nunca cambias maldita idiota… Buen trabajo- De pronto algo jaloneó su camisa, era la pobre medico que mantenía esa pose de gatita pero su intento de fruncir el ceño era torpe e incluso las mejillas inundaban de rojo su cutis

-Minami-san… ¡Así que! Dame un poco de caramelo, o voy a hacerte un truco- La peligris ni se inmutaba frente a semejante acto de su amante- Yo, uh, creo que lo haré más como un oso

-¡De acuerdo! Entiendo- Dijo entre risas, sacó de bolso unos cuantos dulces que por cierto su hija los metió con algo de malicia esta mañana mintiendo que eran mentas, debería matar a su pobre pajarita por semejante asunto pero ahora se lo agradecía… Después de todo la tierna Kotori era toda una maestra en robar un buen beso aunque pudiera ser de una chica.

Nunca es tarde para aprender… La mujer sacó unos dulces de chocolate para ponerlos en la mano de su kouhai la cual quedaba extrañada, un deja vu donde una joven Minami le regalaba ese pequeño como humilde obsequio

-Aquí tienes un poco de caramelo, ¡Cómelo ahora!

-Oye, eso no fue muy divertido en absoluto...

-Deja de quejarte y cómelo

La pelirroja mayor decidió comer un turrón y después sintió como cualquier chocolate, estaba bueno como nunca

-Ahora es mi turno- Expresó la directora con una sonrisa pícara- Bien, Akari-chan dame unos dulces- Tomó el mentón de su amada ya que sus labios se veían exquisitos- ¿O quieres que te haga un truco?

La pelirroja en cuestión de segundos mordió un pedazo de turrón aunque lo dejó entero mientras la peliceniza usó su boca para devorar sus labios pero empleó la lengua con tal disfrutar el momento, la respiración como el oxígeno se cortaba, el calor desde las mejillas hasta el cuerpo se incrementaba mientras el cuello de la peliceniza estaba rodeado por los brazos, la pelirroja en cambio recibía una fuerza que envolvía sus cintura.

El chocolate estaba derritido pero nunca el amor entre esas dos viejas mujeres, revivir ese viejo no fue sencillo en frente de sus familias ya que ambas tenían esposo e hija. Pero nunca era tarde para renacerlo en las sombras, era triste en esta era donde la libertad era permitida tristemente su medio social como su triste aristocracia las seguía encerrando.

De pronto cierto timbre musical resonó en el recinto del plantel estudiantil, el descanso se había acabado por lo cual las ocupaciones laborales volvían a llenar el día. La directora se apartó de su médico favorita mientras se arreglaba un poco

-Minami-san- La pelirroja bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza- Gracias por el trato

-De acuerdo- Sonrió para ir a su oficina pero antes besó la frente de su amada- Te veré más tarde

La mujer salió por un atajo cercano con tal de ganar tiempo mientras la médico se tocaba los labios, en verdad su aroma de maquillaje como el del chocolate era intenso, por no decir un buen sabor. Sonrió mientras su rubor inundaba su rostro

-Minami eres una idiota… No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre encuentras la mejor forma para seducirme

La medico ahora se disponía en ir en su vehiculo aunque tenía la esperanza de que ese "Nos vemos más tarde" se convirtiera en nos vemos en unos minutos.


End file.
